Fantasy
by Anavaress
Summary: JJ and Emily are in a crowded bar, then in their car... playing their fantasies. JJ/Prentiss established relationship. Pure porn, haters just read something else.


**So, this is a pure porn. Don't like it don't reid it!**

**For all th others, enjoy!**

* * *

**Fantasy**

Emily and JJ had many games. One they both enjoyed a lot consisted in JJ going into a bar looking smocking hot, letting guys try to pick her up until she had the most seductive alpha male in the room under her spell, and then Emily would just walk in and ravish her from all her admirers. That usually turned them on so much that they couldn't go back home and had to stop somewhere to fuck each other in the car.

Tonight that was the game they were suppose to play, but Emily had decided to change the rules a bit. If JJ didn't like it she would just say her safe word and everything would stop immediately. Even if it looked like Emily was the dominant one, it really was JJ who was in control of everything. She had the power to say "stop" at any time, and Emily loved it. She could play any fantasy, try anything at all and she knew that if JJ didn't go with it, she would just stop her and they would move on to something else without any weirdness.

Emily's jeans were really tight, following every curve of her butt, and her very low neck line was un-shyly showing her red lace bra. But it was JJ who was simply to faint for. Her dress was just short enough to show the all length of her legs and just long enough to keep every eyes hungry for just a centimeter more. The black fabric was so tight that you could see JJ's nipple pointing out and that she wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

JJ gave the signal. She had her arms around the neck of the handsomest man in the bar as they were slowly dancing on in the middle of the room with every single eyes locked on them. Emily got up and walked to JJ without anyone noticing her. Of course no one was, until she pressed her body against the blond woman's back, slipping her hands around her waist and starting to lick her neck line.

JJ closed her eyes, completely abandoning herself to her lover's touch. She could feel the man in front of her becoming extremely hard as Emily's hand went down from her hips to between her thighs, probably brunching against his erection while doing it. "Yes you want to fuck me like a dog!" JJ thought, "but that's never gonna happen!". The blond women turned around, totally neglecting the man to warp her arms around Emily neck as the brunette pulled her into a deep kiss. Emily sucked JJ's tongue and grabbed one of her thigh to bring it against her waist, purposefully showing the lower curves of JJ's butt to the all room.

That was the point where Emily should have taken JJ out of the bar and drove her to the closes place they would be able to fuck senselessly. But not tonight. The brunette pined her lover against the bar, making the curves of their hips collide against the wood. She had to move fast if she didn't want the spell to break and someone interrupt their fantasy.

JJ felt her partner grab her ass and slip a leg between hers, covering her thigh with the dripping juice. Emily was going off script, trying something else, something new. Well then, JJ was going to see what that new game was, enjoying her ultimate power of stopping anything at any time. Emily, the game, the all situation was all under her control.

"You want me don't you?" Emily asked as she made JJ arch against the bar by pressing her leg against the blonde's sex.

"Oh yes…"

Emily grabbed JJ's hair and pulled her head backwards, offering her neck to everyone.

"I didn't hear you. What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

Emily brutally turned JJ against the bar. She grabbed the edge of her dress and pulled it down to reveal one of her white breast. With one hand she pulled and pinched JJ's pink swollen nipple while the other went down to her ass, plunging her nails in it thought the fabric of the dress. JJ groaned loudly, her hand desperately trying to find something to hold on to on the plane surface of the bar.

Emily slapped her ass and JJ let out a delighted scream.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I like that very much. Give me more please. Give me more."

JJ's lustful begging voice was driving Emily mad, but as much as she was enjoying this she had to keep it short and intense not to give any of their spectators the occasion of interfering.

The brunette slapped her lovers butt again before slipping her hand against her belly, down to her sex. She had expected JJ to be wet for her, but she was literally dripping! As she heard the noise of JJ's juice hitting the floor Emily slammed her lower belly against the blonde's ass, squeezing her against the bar. Fuck! Her left hand slipped under the collar of her dress and pulled out JJ's other breast, while her right hand started drawing circles around her lover's clit.

JJ was simply loving it. Her eyes were wide open; staring at those people she didn't know and didn't care about, all looking at her full of desire and jalousie. They were all seeing her getting fucked senseless and none of them would be able to touch her or even have half of the night she was having. She was sexy, and she was free, and they were all going to have to deal with it.

Emily notices her open eyes and she gave her just what she wanted.

"You're fucking dripping on the floor. Show everyone how you're pussy's dripping down." The brunette said as she pulled JJ's right tight and put it on a bar chair, opening her legs for everyone to see.

Emily's left hand was roughly working JJ's breast and her right hand slapped her butt once more before trusting two fingers inside her. The blond arched back and groaned out her pleasure. Emily curled her fingers, immediately reaching for her G spot. She had to make her come as fast and as hard as possible.

"Oh yea fuck me. Yes fuck me like that. Yes!"

Emily felt JJ tightening around her fingers so she left her breast and reached out to JJ's hair, pulling her head back and making her arch and output her ass even more. JJ climaxed loudly, squeezing her breast in her own hand, a wave of electricity hitting her all body, Emily's fingers still fucking her hard to make her ride her orgasm until the end.

The blond woman fell on the bar as Emily let go of her hair; the spasms in her pussy making her legs shake like leaves. Her naked breast was lying on the counter; her tights were covered of her own juice, her red ass still pointing out against Emily's lower belly.

That was the dangerous part. As much as Emily was fucking enjoining seeing JJ like that, like all the lust and pleasure in the word had just hit her like thunder, she needed to get her out of here before the spell broke.

The brunette gently pulled JJ's dress down and made her turn to face her. JJ was barely holding on her feet but her blue eyes were now locked on Emily's, and they were telling just one thing:"I just reached paradise and that was all thanks to you." Emily kissed her lovingly and put her dress back in place before wrapping her arm around her waist and leading her to the door.

If there was something they had learned during their numerous games that was there was no rush once you're out of the place to reach your car because all off those who are going to follow you are so sure you want them to do so that they are not going to run after you. The few dangerous second were between the moment they understand that you want to get away and the moment you're in the safety of your car.

Emily drove them out of that street, cutting thought a group of at least 7 horny men, and from the corner of her eyes she even spotted a woman. She drove in a lustful silence for a minute and then stopped the car. JJ looked at her with surprise. Unusually Emily would choose somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed but there they were in the middle of a much lightened and quite busy street. JJ hadn't said her safe word so the game was still on, maybe Emily had something else in her mind.

And she had. The brunette pulled her trouser down, and then tossed them on the back seats. She was still wearing her red laced panties and her boots. Then she started the car again. JJ really didn't know what was going on until she noticed that her lover was getting out of the populated areas to take some dark and lowly road.

"What are you waiting for? It's your turn to make me come."

JJ hesitated, that was dangerous, very dangerous. For a second Emily thought that the safe word would be said and that she had push it too far but a look at JJ washed that fear away. Yes it was crazy and dangerous but she was excited about it as well.

The blond women pulled on her sit belt and banded over Emily's laps. Her hands massaged the brunette's thighs a bit and then climbed to her panties. They were soaking wet and most of it had turned darker with pussy juice. She started rubbing Emily's sex thought the fabric and she felt the car slightly accelerate. She hesitated once more but no,; she wasn't going to stop. If it became too dangerous Emily would stop the car she knew it.

The brunette was trying to keep calm and focused on the road but she felt two fingers creeped under her panties and a rush of adrenaline ran thought her vein. JJ was starting to circle her clit and lick the inside of her right tight. That was so fucking good! JJ's fingers were rubbing her faster and faster, sending electricity thought her body. Emily could feel the need to accelerate, to make the all car and extension of her own arousal.

JJ could see the sit turning darker with Emily's juice. That really turned her on. She pulled a bit more on her belt and her tongue reached the brunette's clit while her fingers were teasing the entrance of her core. The car moved faster and faster and JJ understood that it as the externalization of how Emily felt inside. Well then she was going the make her break every speed limit existing!

Two fingers trusted into Emily's pussy, making her press on the accelerator brutally. God that was so good! She felt like if she could drive fast enough the car was going to fly. JJ's fingers were thrusting in her and curling to reach her spot. The brunette looked quickly at her lower. Her body was all curved by the position, making her look like some statue of a Greek goddess. But something hit her, in that position, the seatbelt was pointless. If she had to break, JJ's head would go hitting the dashboard.

"Stop it."

JJ wasn't sure she had heard properly. Emily never asked her to stop. She pulled back any way and looked at her lover with confusion.

Emily didn't say anything. Actually she was so turned on by the situation and so turned out by the fact that it put JJ at risk that she couldn't think of anything else but parking. She stopped the car, untied her seatbelt and turned back to her lover, laying her back against the car door and opening her legs wide in front of JJ.

"There, finish what you've started."

JJ untied her seat belt, kneeled on the floor and brought her mouth to Emily's panties. She licked her through the fabric but Emily had long passed the stage of preliminaries so she quickly took the underwear of. JJ stated kissing the brunette lower lips, making her arched back against the door. She bit down her clit and sucked it gently; drawing circles around it, running the all length of her tongue on it. The brunette wasn't the loud type but her breathing was complete out of control and she was holding the wheel like her life depended on it.

Emily grabbed JJ's hair, pulling her closer against her sex, wanting more and more from her. JJ's tongue and lips were driving her crazy, trusting in her pussy, licking her juice, sucking her clit. The rhythm became infernal as she felt her all body tense. She was so close she thought she was going to explode. JJ thrusted two fingers inside her, reaching immediately for her G spot, and bit down her clit.

"Jenifer I'm gonna come! Oh Fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Emily climaxed like mad, her hand gripping JJ's hair, her all body traveled with spasm. JJ gave her kitty licks to her clit to make her rid it to the end. Emily breathed out and all her muscles relaxed at once. That had been fucking good!

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as JJ was still licking her down.

"Cleaning up. We wouldn't want to damage the seat would we?" Emily laughed and bit her lips as her lover was finishing her task.

"Come here." Emily gently order as she pulled JJ up to her mouth. They kissed lovingly; bringing their body's back against each others. Then the brunette looked at her lover for a moment. No safe word. Well then… She pulled JJ against her, making her wet pussy collide with her thigh. JJ gasped and arched for more touch.

"You want more don't you? You've just been fucked in front of twenty people, you pussy was dripping down the floor and you still want more."

JJ looked back at her with guilty eyes, biting her lower lips.

"Yes…"

Emily grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, making JJ's sex brush on her thigh all the way up to her waist. JJ groaned with pleasure

"You're just a horny naughty girl. What do you say to have what you want?"

JJ bended forward, bringing her mouth right next to Emily's ear.

"Please. Please fuck me more."

Emily could have climaxed right there just by hearing JJ's begging voice like that.

"Well then give me my jeans and get back in your seat."

They both got out of the car in front of Emily's apartment. They took the stairs leading to the second floor but after a few steeps the brunette stopped. Giving her keys to JJ she said "You better be ready when I arrive." JJ grabbed the keys and rushed to the top of the stairs. Emily slowly followed her and found in the middle of the corridor leading to her apartment JJ's black dress. The brunette smiled and picked it up. The way JJ loved to exhibitionist always turned her on, probably because whatever happened, she was the only one allowed to touch her.

The door was open and Emily locked it behind her before joining the bed room. She stopped at the entrance of the room, staring at JJ who was laying on the bed, her legs lightly opened, her arms above her head, completely naked but for her pair of high hills. "Nice touch", Emily thought.

The brunette walked to the bed and stopped at the edge of it. JJ kneeled on the matters in frond off her, begging her with her lustful eyes. Emily started undressing herself, very slowly, thinking of what she was going to do next. When she was just in her red underwear she pulled away and grabbed something in her bed side table. JJ bended forward to see what it was but it was too late.

Emily turned back to face JJ, purposefully hiding what she had in her hand behind her back. She took JJ's jaw in her hand and pulled it up to her.

"How bad do you want it?"

"I would do anything…"

A rush of fluid ran down Emily's core.

"Well then…"

Her hand ran down to JJ's neck and she pushed her back against the bed. Emily climbed on her lover, tackling her down to the mattress. She bended forward and whispered in her hear "I'm gonna make you scream."

JJ ran her fingers in her lover's hair, trying to pull her down for a kiss but Emily grabbed both of her wrists and tackled the down above her head. The blonde woman felt the cold metal colliding around her wrist as her lover handcuffed her to the bed. Emily kissed her way down JJ's arm before biting her neck. Her mouth went down her lover's thought, licking her collar-bone and the skin between her breast before drawing circles around her belly button.

Emily went down between JJ's legs, bringing her mouth very close and then stopped.

"Oh Emily please! I need you there."

The brunette smiled, blew on her lover's sex before giving it a long lick. Emily started sucking and licking her lover's pearl, delighted by the sounds the blond woman was making. She bit her gently, pulled on her lips, circled her clit as fast as she could and JJ was getting wetter and wetter, arching back into the bed and begging for more.

Emily knew she could do this for a very long time without JJ falling over the edge. Without proper penetration, her lover would hardly ever climax, but that also meant the Emily could torture her like that for several very longue minutes.

The brunette slipped her tongue inside her lovers, making her groan loud. That was the worst for JJ, like being on the verge of coming but never being able to.

"Emily, Emily please! Please stop this! Emily I'm so close Please!"

JJ has pulling in her handcuffs, aching back into the bed, her legs tensed as she was getting electrocuted. But Emily stopped. She pulled back, making sure JJ couldn't close her tight and get a little bit of her release. She came up to face her lover, enjoying her heavy breathing, the teeth marks on her lower lips, the tears pearling at the corner of her eyes.

"You're not coming without me. Not this time."

Emily kissed her lover passionately; spreading her legs so that one of JJ's thighs was between them. For Emily it was all about the outside. She enjoying getting penetrated but what really made her come was her pearl, so she stated rubbing herself against JJ's thigh, covering her with her juice. JJ arched back to make her own clit collide with Emily tight. They soon found there rhythm and groans filled the air.

Emily kissed JJ and then bit down her neck before accelerating the rhythm. JJ moving underneath her, there breast colliding and there nipples teasing on another, Fuck she loved that! The brunette was already so aroused that it didn't take longue for her to fell her climax starting to grown in her lower belly.

"Fold your leg." Emily ordered, craving for more touch. "Yes like that don't move. Oh yes!"

"Emily I'm gonna explode please give it to me."

"Then beg me."

"I'm begging you. Please Emily. I beg you to make me come!"

Emily slipped a hand between her tight on JJ's sex and roughly thrusted into her. The blond agent let out a scream loud enough to wake up the all building. Her legs were so tense that they were even better for Emily to ride. The brunette synchronized there rhythm, pulling back and thrusting forth at the same time for both of them. JJ grabbed her lover's hair and scratched her back with her other hand. The pain sent waves of pleasure in Emily's body and she stated slamming her hand into her lover's pussy.

She was so fucking close!

"Em! Em! I'm gonna come!"

"I'm coming too baby! I'm gonna come all over you."

"Oh fuck yes! Make me come!"

"So fucking close!"

"Emily!"

But her scream was muffled as Emily came on top of her and kissed her hard at the same time, groaning her release into her mouth. JJ came all around her lover's fingers, literally forgoing her own name. The brunette kept moving as they both ride their climax until the end and then collapsed next to her lover.

Heavy breathing were filling the air, along with fast beating hearts. Between two breaths JJ said "Fireflies". The game was off.

JJ rolled on the side to face Emily.

"Yea, I saw fireflies too." The brunette teased as she wrapped her arms around her lover's hips and brought their bodies against one another.

JJ laughed and cured in Emily's arms.

"No wander why. That thing in the bar… God Emily that was So-Fucking-Good!"

"I'll remember that." Emily gave her lover a kiss. "And that thing in the car was crazy. Not to do again, ever!"

"It wasn't good?" JJ asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh no! It was good! It was so good I nearly lost the control of the car and crash us into a tree." Emily paused and looked at JJ in the eyes. "And your seat belt wouldn't have done anything if we have had an accident…"

"Em… It's ok. Don't look at me like that." JJ pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine we won't do it again." She kissed her chest right under her collar bone. "We'll stick on to the bar thing."

" Oh! Why do I have no doubts about that?"

Emily started blowing into JJ's neck, making her hand wonder in the most ticklish part off the blond woman's body.

"Emily, stop." But she couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it." JJ pushed her lover on the side, rolling on top of her, and then kissed her. "Now, that's better." As their lips danced together Emily's hand tangled in JJ's hair.

The brunette pulled away from the kiss to look at her lover. She smiled as she ran her fingers on JJ's cheek.

"You know. The part I like the most is still when we make love. Together."

"It's what I like the most too."

JJ kissed her softly.

"I love you Jenifer."

"I love you more."

JJ kissed her one last time and roll on the side, offering her back to Emily. The brunettes lay on her side, matching her curves with her lover's ones and wrapping her arms around her. She pulled the blanket on top of them.

"That's not possible." Emily said, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. I asked Spencer yesterday. He said that was not viable and you would explode."

JJ giggled.

"Well if Spencer said so… Good night Emily."

"Good night my love."

* * *

**Couldn't help but put some sweetness at the end, probably my brain rationalizing!**

**That's it! Remember that the Review bouton gets of on being clicked on! ;)**


End file.
